The Mysterious Pirates
by ArtiBLOX
Summary: This FanFiction is based of the Anime One Piece and the Straw Hats in an adventure, as they are getting a surprise from some people.


_**Please notice that this is a FANFICTION. I have been reading FanFictions around and seeing people saying that its not real, please understand that its a FANFICTION.**_

 **The FanFiction might have grammar mistakes and other typos or mistakes. Please comment mistakes that are made.**

 **Updates/Fixes:  
-Bounty:FIX  
-Chapter 1:UPDATE**

 **-STORY STILL IN PROGRESS-**

* * *

 *******Chapter 1: Straw Hat Pirates In The League.*******

After the war between the Straw Hat Pirates allied with the Heart pirates against the Beasts Pirates, Luffy and Law were injured badly.  
Although they defeated the Beasts Pirates and got a high bounty by now...  
Luffy's bounty was raised to 950 **m B$.  
** Law's bounty was raised to 900 **m** **B$.  
** The other pirates in Straw Hats and Heart Pirates got their bounty raised aswell **(Please do not ask for their bounties)**

 ****A Week Afterwards****

After everybodys' fully recoveries, The whole world notices that the **Straw Hat Pirate** also known as **Monkey D. Luffy** is now a **Yonko**.  
Everybody was shocked as Luffy was celebrating with his crew by drinking together.  
When Luffy sat next to Jinbe, Jinbe started asking him a question: "Luffy-kun. Aren't you worried that now the world is scared of you and wants your head even more?"  
Luffy **IMMIDIATLY** answered Jinbe: "Pwahahah~! Nah! This just means that I am closer to Shanks and that I am in the league to fight him and the others."  
Jinbe smiled and looked at the sunset and whispered to himself: "Luffy-kun, you should really start worrying more, but I know that me, your crew and your allies will always be by your sight.."  
Luffy yelling on the background when Jinbe is whispering: "Oi! Sanji! What are we eating for dinner! I REALLY HOPE ITS MEAT!"  
Sanji also yelling on the background when Jinbe is whispering and answers Luffy: "Sandwiches... OI LUFFY DONT START EATING! ITS NOT DONE YET!" Sanji kicks Luffy out of the kitchen.  
Sanji: "Nami~Swwwaaaannn! Why won't you buy a lock to the kitchen and the refrigirator, that way we will have food for next time!"  
Nami: "Hmmm... Maybe later..."  
Sanji: "Yes Nami~Swaa- OI LUFFY DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU TO STOP EATING?!" Sanji kicks Luffy away again.

 ****Just A Day Later****

Jinbe wakes up, and hears the ship getting hit by something. Jinbe wakes everyone up and the crew is heading outside, when they see they have hit an unknown island.  
Franky: "Ahh... I will have to fix the front of the ship now, WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT FORGOT TO ANCHOR THE SHIP!"  
Usopp: "It was Zoro's Job..."  
Zoro: "Ehh..? Morning already...? What.. I lost my way to the Anchor, not my fault you upgraded the anchor and put it somewhere else..."  
Fraky & Usopp: "ITS THE IN THE SAME PLACE!"  
Zoro: "Oh really...?"  
Franky & Usopp facepalm, Luffy: "Nami... Where are we...?"  
Nami: "Wait, I am figuring it out, for now anchor the ship, and tie the sails."  
Jinbe: "Do you need any help Nami-san?"  
Nami: "No no! You don't need to work yourself Jinbe!"  
Jinbe: "Oh, I understand, I will still be here to help if you need any."  
Nami: "Alright, thanks Jinbe."  
Sanji: "Well, I will cook us some breakfast."  
Luffy: "OOOAHhhhh! MEAT MEAT!" Sanji on the background: "STOP! EATING! EVERYTHING! ITS NOT COOKED AND DONE!"  
Kicking noises are coming from the kitchen. Robin makes a stairway to herself with her powers to get to the island without falling to the seawater.  
Robin: "I believe there is a Poneglyph here somewhere... I remember this island... But where...?"

Chopper: "Everyone! I think thats a pirate ship over there on the distance!"  
Usopp checks if Chopper is right, Usopp: "Chopper is right, its a pirate ship! Wait, I have never seen that Jolly Roger before..."  
Brook: "OOooh, that is one heck of a pirate ship! My eyes are popping out just by looking at it! Even though I don't have eyes! Yohohohohohoho~~~~!"  
Usopp: "THEIR CANNONS ARE AIMING AT US!"

 **A cannon firing sound is heard.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Coming Up: 08/10/16 (MM/DD/YY)**


End file.
